thefearmythosfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Completed Fear Works
Over the years that the Fear Mythos has been around, there have been many Fearblogs and other associated stories. This list will chart the completed ones in alphabetical order. Feel free to add to this page whenever a work is finished. List of Completed Fearblogs: *'12 Letters' **What happens when the gods die...? *'Administry for a Cause' **A woman on the run searches for redemption. Accompaniment to''' Testing in Progress. *The Abominable Act' *'All Roses Wilt' *'The All-Seeing Eye' *'alliteratorical' *'And When the Sky Was Opened' **'A world slowly turns to nothing. *Angels from the Grave' **'The other side of the shovel. *Anger Management' *'The Answer to Blogs, Rapture & Everything' *'A Bird of the Air Shall Carry the Voice ' **'A Nest tries to adjust to the world. *Bad Things Happen' *'Bacon & Garlic' *'Basket of Excitement' **To live life is a full time job *'Blank Space' *'B-Movie Monsters' **Horror films about strange subjects. *'Born Of Data' **Refuse to believe *'brighter than a spoon' **'From poetry to running from the Cold Boy. *Bring Me A Dream ' **'A girl in a hospital. *Built For Two' **'A mathematician searches for the perfect paradox. *Call The Schoolmaster' **'A young student tries to break down walls. *Can you see the Angel' *'I Can't Escape' *'The Casey Diaries' **Sequel to Open arms and Closed Eyes *'Cats pouncing on sleeping owls' *'Chain Mail' **Ferratus, his fetters freshly forged. *'A Charitable Life' **Trying to forget tragedy. 'Accompaniment with '''Sins Not Tragedies. *'City of Sinopia' **Join the Scarlet-Marked. *'Clawing at the Mind' **'A life ruined by the Rake. *'The Clock Strikes Twelve' **A game of life and death. *'Cobbled Together' **A former Towerborn on the run *'Cold and Lonely Days' **'A little girl's a little too cold. *'Confessions of an Apopheniac' **It isn't schizophrenia if she really exists. *'Continuity Glue' *'Convention of the 24' **A journey among Fears. And then some more. *'Cornucopia of Boredom' **Who likes being bored? *'Cumulonimbusaurus Rex' ** Stormclouds and Dinosaurs! *'Dawghouse' *'The Darkling Thrush' **'Birdwatching. *'The Day We Died' **'A world ruled by the Dying Man. *'The Day of Your Arrival' **The day of your arrival is already recorded. Part of The Game Master Tournament *'Debasing the Beef Canoe' **'Let's Review Buffy the Vampire Slayer! *'Don't Let Them Tell Us Stories' **Look your fate in the eye. *'Dreaming Truths' **Life is temporary, Knowledge is permanent *'Eccentrically Bored' **'Embrace the Archangel. Leads into Hidden in the Trees. *'Eldritch Hamsters' **Don't judge a blog by it's name *'The End of Sorrow Lies ' **'Try to wake up from this dream. *'The Endless Obsession' **'Mistress Selkie has an obsession Accompaniment to Testing in Progress. *'Facts About DOORS' *'The Fear Clinic' **'Got an injury while Running? Doc can help you out. *'The Fear Mythos' **'Tropers think they've invented a mythos, but it all comes true anyway. *'Fear Night' *'Feather Fall' **Nos Semper Surgere *'Fit The Crime' **Crime and punishment *'A Fly on the Wall' **You're being watched *'fnord' **Consult your pineal gland. *'Follow the Yellow Brick Road' **This actress gets a little blue when the spotlight's not on her. *'The Foul Rag and Bone Shop' **'Don't be a snake. *'Friendship Is Magic' **Making friends with Slendy *'Gaining Perspective' *'The Games We Play' **Part of The Game Master Tournament *'The Garden of Madness' *'Graveyard Tales' *'Harlequin Metropolis' **'Interpreting dreams and solving murders. *'Hell has Wifi' **Part of The Game Master Tournament. *'Hello can you hear me?' *'Hi, I'm a Duelist' **Part The Game Master *'Hidden Triumphant' *'Hidden in the Trees' **'Serve the Fears or die trying. Sequel to''' Eccentrically Bored. *Hidden Triumphant' *'Howling in the Dark' *'The Hunter''' **'A man hunts the Rake with nothing left to lose. *'The Huntress' *'I Can Imagine How I Feel' *'If on the sound of static a traveler' *'Images' *'In Death He Bleeds into the River' **'Cryptic cipher text. *'An Introvert Extroverted' **'The house is getting colder. *'In other worlds' *'In the Garden of Desolation' **'Becoming a snake in the garden. *'Ink' **'Blood is thicker than water... *'Jordan Dooling Survives The Intrusion' **OH GOD THE INSECTS ARE CONSPIRING *'Jordan Eats Normally Now' **'Blogs taken down, water on the rise, a brother's redemption. *'Journal's Journal' *'Lacuna Urbis' *'Last Rites' *'A Lifetime of Laughter' *'LITTLE SLICES: THE INSOMNOBLOG' *'Love Lies Bleeding' *'The Long Game' **It's a long story... *'Magic is Afoot' *'The Match of The Century' **C.U.T.E. vs The Fears! *'Memories of a Time Beyond' **'The story of a girl from the choir. *'Metaphysical Fiction' **'"What game? If you're reading this you know exactly what game." *'Meteorologica' *'Misery Always Knows' **Five tons of flax. *'MONARCH Proxy' **Remember... *'Moonlit Whispers' **'Recording things that go bump in the night. *'Movements of a Visionary' *'A New Fear Will Soon Be Born' *'No Cowards' **stand and be brave. *'No Gods No Masters' **Bring Down the Heavens *'No Warning' *'Notes From the Condemned' **Wherein an angry man goes crazy *'Nowherever' **Trouble sleeping. *'OH GOD THE RAPTURE IS BURNING' **Rapture is coming, and all the Fears are falling from their heaven. *'The Old' **Part of the Seeing World *'An Only Puppet' *'Ontological' **'A building with no doors or windows. *'Open arms and Closed Eyes' **Continues in Casey Diaries *'Out of the Spent and Unconsidered Earth' **'Hunting Doors. *'Over the River' **...and through the woods, to Grandma's house we go. *'Owls sleeping in the clouds' **Part of The Cloudverse *'Penny Dropped' *'Perchance to Dream' **'Dream logs and feral creatures. *'Pictures of Clouds ' **'Monsters are only as real as you believe them to be. *'PLAN 31: CLOSE ENCOUNTER OF THE SOCK KIND' **'Invasion of the sockpuppets. *'Prestidigitation' **'Schooltime paranoia. *'The Public Castigation of a Lowly Hypochondriac' **The Big Bad Wolf. *'Pulling off Masks' *'Purpose' *'Pursuing Penelope' **The search for a missing woman. *'Quiet Cacophony' **'A Welshman's strange life. *'A Realm of Emptiness' *'Redirecting a Volcano' *'Residency' **'Mind over matter. *'The Ripeness is All' **'Conversations with the cold. *'ruin the sky' *'Secret Mysteries' **Part of Topography Genera *'The Serpent Strikes the Heel' *'Settler's Folly' **Being a proxy. 'Accompaniment to 'The World Through These Eyeholes. *'Show Me The Money' *'The Shower Scene' *'Sing to me Songs of the Darkness'' *'Sins Not Tragedies' **'Trying to escape tragedy. Accompaniment with''' A Charitable Life. *The Skull And The Tower' *'the shadow of the Rose' **'A brother seeks the Zahir. Accompaniment with '''the unimaginable universe. *'Snowball in Hell' **'Follow them to the winter court. *'Studying Egypt' **Part of The DanielVerse *'A Tangled Web' **'Caught in two webs. *'Terrific' **'They beget terror. *'Testing in Progress' **'Do not feed the test subject. Accompaniment with Administry for a Cause. *'They Sought It With Thimbles' **'Looking for Boojums. *'The Things You Shall See' **Nothing is sacred *'The Things You'll Never Know' **The fiction meets its fate. Sequel to The Things You Shall See *'This Could Be Heaven' **The Captive waits in the City. *'This is Number Nine' **'To serve the Quiet. *'Through the Storm' *'Time is Dead and Gone' *'Tisiphone - Through the Looking Glass' *'To Light a Candle' **'The return of Candle Cove. *'Trials of a Heavy Sleeper' **Part of The Game Master Tournament *'the unimaginable universe' **'Searching for the Aleph. Accompaniment with the shadow of the Rose. *'Unto the Breach ' **'The Archangel is freedom. *'Urban Malefic' **'The City experiments. *'The Vent' ** 'I think there is something inside... *'Wandering from Death' *'What's Your Name?' *'Where My Eyes Remain' **'Overcoming slender trauma. *'Wonderland's War Games' **'Led by his dog tags. *'The World Through These Eyeholes' **'The birds' pawn. *'The Writerer Chronicles' **Writerer's extreme blog to the max *'WRR-85' **'Numbers *'Your Move' **'You get one chance to survive. Part of The Game Master Tournament. List of Completed Fearvlogs *'The Undecided Five' **They thought everything was normal... List of Completed Alternate Reality Games *'The Crucible' *'The Puppets Game' **'''The Jester plays a game. *The Puppets Game 2' **Let the games continue! List of Completed forum games *'The Parallels' ('Technology of the Foreigners''') **The Story of L1 and L2 Category:Content Category:Blogs Category:Vlogs Category:Alternate Reality Games Category:Forum Games Category:FictionPress Stories Category:Completed Works